My wild blue rose
by ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog is a female werehog. Shadow is a male vampire. Both of there species are seperated by hate. What will happen when they are pulled together by fate? DISCONTINUED Up for adoption
1. My wild blue rose

**Hi everybody sorry that I haven't been uploading anything for awhile but I've been working on this for a long time. Also this is kind of like my other story with a female shadow and male sonic but now sonic is female and shadow is male. Anyway enjoy!**

Red eyes stared at the large blue form in the dark night, their owner was a handsome black hedgehog with upturned quills, a fluffy patch of white chest fur, and red streaks, he wore white fingerless gloves that showed his sharp claws, a gold ring circled each wrist, the cuffs were black and red the same went for his footwear, black and red socks a gold ring on his ankles and strange metallic shoes, his long fangs poked out of his mouth telling anyone who saw that he was one of the most deadly species on Mobius

Mobius had many creatures the most common were Lycans, Vamps, and Mortals, Lycans were strong and mostly relied on brawn, Vamps were swift and relied on cunning and stealth

The black Vamp grinned darkly "Finally, I have found you, my Wild Blue Rose." he muttered, and his eerie chuckle echoed through the forest, reaching the young blue Lycans ears  
Sonic had been on her nightly walk when she felt eyes watching her, she had, had an eerie feeling that something was coming for her, Sonic was a dark blue werehog with a light blue muzzle, hands, and torso, white quill tips and wrist fur, on her feet were large red and silver spiked cleats, she wore a torn grey shirt and torn white pants with red lines on each side and a grey belt holding them up, suddenly an eerie laugh echoed through the night startling animals and making the werehog jump and look around frantically, then a deep voice entered her mind 'I'll be coming for you... my Wild Blue Rose.' Sonic gasped in surprise as the voice sent frightened and strangely pleasurable shivers down her spine, making her thick quills stiffen, with one last look around the Lycan darted back the way she came on all fours, the voices words kept echoing through her mind

'I'll be coming for you... my Wild Blue Rose.'

**Uploaded on 19th of May 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic finally skid to a stop in the Lycan kingdom borders, instead of a big castle and houses they closer to huts yet more modern, she padded her way to the largest hut, the royal house, when she entered she was abruptly knocked over by a dark pink/purple and green blur "Hey Little Sis!" two voices, an elegant female and mischievous male, barked happily, the female was a dark pink/purple werehog with blue eyes and dark pink quills with white streaks, light pink muzzle and hands, and white wrist fur, she wore a torn red shirt a purple skirt and purple boots with red toes and silver spiked soles, this was Sonic's older sister and fellow triplet, Sonia, the male was a green hedgehog with messy head quills, brown eyes, peach-borderline-tan muzzle, arms, and torso, he wore a red vest, red and white sneakers, two gold piercings on his left ear, white gloves, and black spiked wrist bands, he was the second oldest triplet, Manic, he was born Mortal, Mortals could be born from Vamps or Lycans, because their species came from Mortals, only Vamp and Lycan born Mortals 'can't be' converted, "We thought you'd NEVER get back!" Manic exclaimed lightly hitting Sonic in the shoulder, "Yes you did take longer than normal." Sonia agreed, "Heh, sorry guys, kinda lost track of time and found my self a few miles from the Vampire kingdom" Sonic noted sheepishly "Sonic, you've got 'to be' careful! What if you had crossed the border?!" Sonia yelled "Chill Sis, I didn't s'all that matters, right?" her siblings only side in frustration.

Vampire Kingdom  
Prince Shadow strolled through the great halls of his home, he was thinking of the blue werehog, on Shadow's 16th birthday he had dreams and visions of his mate, like all vampires on their 16th birthday they'd have dreams of their destined mates, Shadow had been surprised when his turned out 'to be' a Lycan and the Kings youngest daughter, but instead of disgust at his mate being an enemy, he found her perfect in every way, her day form had beautiful cobalt fur, the brightest emerald eyes, a curvaceous body, and incredible speed that only Shadow himself and a rare few others had, her night form was strong yet still had her sleek, feminine body, her fur was a gorgeous dark blue, and her eyes were still pretty emerald that held determination and strength. He 'was brought' out of his thoughts when he sensed a presence he despised greatly "Mephiles..." he hissed the other vamphog smirked as he stood in front of his younger brother "Shadow..." his voice made people both cringe in fear and make them want to punch him, even though Mephiles was older Shadow had gotten the throne because Mephiles hadn't been deemed worthy, he was unfair, sadistic, ruthless, and evil, Shadow could see the insane glint in Mephiles' venomous green eyes, he knew that his brother was planning something

He just didn't know what.

**Chapter 2 up**


	3. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu

ScourgeFanatic101


End file.
